Sweet Childs Blood
by wackedoutcandle
Summary: This is a midnight predator fanfic I made a while ago and decided to come back and re-write it.The story is about a girl who is kidnapped and taken to be a pet for Jaguar, what she doesn't know is that his son is her crush from school.
1. day one of my misery

Disclaimer I only own Melissa,maliki,Colton and the plot all other things are owned by amelia Atwater Rhodes

When i woke up in that dark room i tried to remember what had happened and why I was there.I could only remember parts.sorry kind of stupid beginningI remember being mad at my dad and step mom and running up to the 711 to see if they could notice i was gone.When i got there i saw a man ,he was wearing all black which just so happened to match his eyes.I wasn't suspicious a lot of people in Portland looked like that i mean even i did.His constant stare kind of freaked me out so I started to head home.Unfortunitly i never made it home the last thing i saw of my neighborhood was the cement ,then darkness.

When the darkness finally left me the man that i saw at 711 was carrying me into a huge castle like mansionsorry i did not know how to describe it I did not speak hopeing he would think i was still unconsious.He carried me into a room cover in black,black bricks,black dressers,black everything.It took me a few moments to notice that there was some one in the room.I remember their conversation almost perfectly.

"Jeshickah" he paused" I have a pet i think Jaguar would like". "Set her down maliki"jeshickah said. Maliki set me down and jeshickah circled around me like a vulture does to its prey. "she will do"she said"is she broken"? . "no "maliki said "but im sure you would rather do that yourself". "you know me better then i know myself maliki"she said "fine throw her in one of the cells and i will get her in the morning.

And that is were I'm left now awaiting my fate.Hopefully I will wake up from this awful nightmare tomorrow and be back in my own house.

please review if i get a lot of reviews then i will update by Thursday after noon other chapter.


	2. broken

SWEET CHILDS BLOOD

Disclaimer: all characters, places, etc. from midnight predator are Amelia Atwater Rhodes .

The next day she came holding a whip and that twisted smile on her face." well here you are I'll turn you into the perfect little pet" Jessicka said. Then she dragged me what felt like a mile through the halls of what I heard from the vampires was called midnight. I was thrown into a cell and left there for what seemed like days I'm guessing she was trying to get me scared or dependent on her but it was not working I was keeping a steady mind. When she came in the cell a week later I was hungry, tired ,and had not energy to fight just what she wanted. She walked in her footsteps as loud at a jackhammer I barely had the energy to lift my head. My pain seemed to amuse her cause she kept on smiling " Melissa" she said with amusement in her voice "it seems your weaker than I thought were already halfway through the breaking process" . " I WILL NEVER TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU" the words were out of my mouth before I realized it. "ha ha ha is that so" Jessicka said " well we'll just have to see about that now won't we". she struck out at me with her mind knocking me unconscious . Last thing I heard her say was " I love it when they resist" and then total darkness.

For what felt like eternity I was unconscious but it was more like 3 hours when I awoke of course Jessicka stood outside my cell. " what do you want" I asked bitterly hoping she would give up in making me a pet.

" what do you think I'm doing here" she said angrily "today we start seeing what will make you break".

A small shiver was sent down my spine "well what if I don't want to be broken" I said with confidence I knew I did not have. "well that's not your decision its mine" she said. "ok" I said thinking I had not other choice back then I thought they had absolute control over me ,that anything I did would just end in pain and misery. I was wrong I should have fought instead I fought very little I ended up with very little broken bones and was ready for my new master in a month. I knew it wasn't right but my mind with blank when I was around Jessicka I only obeyed , if I knew back then what I know now that I could have fought I would have but instead that month I became what they called the perfect pet.


	3. Colton?

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters blah blah blah you know the deal.

Melissa woke up in a dark room in a soft bed; it took her a while to realize where she was. Then it hit her she was in her new master's place in midnight.

She slowly rose from the bed and looked in a mirror by the bed. She had changed in the past few months her black hair longer than ever down to her chest. Her skin even paler than usual, giving more attention her deep blue eyes. She now had an hour glass figure and was pretty skinny. She turned around and lifted up her shirt to look at her back. Deep red lines, from a whip covered her back. She turned away from the sight and got changed into the clothes set out for her. She had not yet met her new master yet, Jesicka had brought her here last night and her master was not here yet. She had told her that he would be here today with his son. The clothes set out for her were pretty weird for pets clothing. A black leather corset type shirt and leather pants also black. She put them on not tightening the corset too tight.

She decided to see if her master Jaguar was here yet, she slowly opened up the door and walked into what seemed to be a living room, but anyone who lived in here wasn't really living in a sense. When she walked in she saw a Vampire in front of her and got down on her knees quickly. She heard him laugh at her but when she looked up he gasped. She was shocked, she tried to speak but no words came out. "Melissa... is that you" he said. It was her friend from school; well the school she used to go to before her life got changed for good. His name was Colton she always had kind of liked him, maybe because he was always more like her. Different and not afraid to speak his mind, she used to be like that too, but now she wasn't, she couldn't. If she was like that now she would be killed. All she could do to answer his was nod. "You look so different" he said "I didn't recognize you for a moment there".

He started to laugh; maybe he thought that she was going to laugh along with him. She just looked to the floor, if she spoke to him she would have to call him my lord and she didn't know if she could do that. If she did that would mean the old Melissa would be gone, probably never to return. "You do know you can talk to me right?" Colton asked. "Yes I know my lord" the words felt all wrong in her mouth. "Well then why aren't you talking?" he asked. What am I supposed to talk about the weather 

she thought, but she answered "well what would you like to talk about my lord?" she asked there was almost no tone in her voice. He started laughing again but this time at her.

He stopped laughing abruptly when a man handsome man with long hair and no shirt came in. The one thing that made her muscles tense up was the man was holding a long leather whip in his hand. "Hello father" Colton said "this is Melissa; Jesicka brought her by last night". He looked over at her but her head was facing the floor. She had been hit so many times over the past month over little things like looking at a vampire without permission. "Melissa look up at me" Jaguar asked. She lifted her head up slowly and let her eyes meet his for a second and then looked away. "Jesicka knows how to pick good pets, she just isn't very good at how she breaks them" Jaguar said laughing. "Oh I don't kitty?" Jesicka asked, she was standing in the doorway "I think I did a pretty good job on her". She appeared next to her and pulled to the couch at their side. Melissa set her head on Jesicka's lap "see Jaguar I think I did a fine job" Jesicka raised her hand to stoke her head, but Melissa flinched. Jesicka laughed darkly "see kitty I did a wonderful job". The whole time she kept her head to the ground not trusting this vampire above her. "I see now Jesicka, now let's get going to that meeting" Jaguar said.

When they left she stayed on the ground not moving, Colton was still in the room. "Melissa how did this happen?" he asked when she didn't answer he got angry "answer me" he shouted. She looked up at him with a different perspective, his dark hair, darker eyes why didn't she realize what he was before? "A few months ago my lord" she answered. "May I ask a question my lord" she said in a small almost inaudible voice "has my sister asked you where I was". He frowned "yes she asks me where you are almost every day". She looked to the ground again; her sister must think she ran away. She did get in a fight with her parents right before she had been taken here. Tears started forming in her eyes the last thing she had said to her parents was that she hated them and never wanted to see them again. Colton held her chin in his hands "it will be all right Melissa, I promise". Tears flowed freely from her eyes, she looked up into his eyes so dark yet amazingly beautiful. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled "well do you want to take a tour of the place?" he asked. "I would like that my lord" she said smiling. They walked out into the hall "that is the slaves kitchen" he was saying. They walked around the whole place him pointing out random things nothing really sunk in.

They reached a large door in the center of the wall this immediately caught her attention. "This is the court yard" he smile devilishly "want to go in?" she nodded smiling; he pulled out a key from his pocket and slipped it into the key hole. When they walked inside she gasped, it was beautiful, almost like a jungle paradise right in the middle of hellz Trees all over, grass, and a pond. Seeing the look on her face Colton smiled, "you like it?" She nodded and smiled, she heard a noise behind her and saw a beautiful male jaguar walking up to her and Colton. She froze completely, fear etched into every part of her body. "Jaguar Its ok I brought her here" Colton said. She was shocked, is that why they called her master Jaguar? She closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes her master was standing in front of her. She got down on her knees quickly "great just great" she thought "I've only just met my master and I've already pissed him off". He laughed darkly "Melissa it's not your fault you're here" jaguar said "it's Colton's. She heared Colton let out a sound similar to a growl. She looked up into her new masters eyes, she felt mesmerized by his eyes, trapped. "But Melissa if I ever find you in here without me or Colton's permission" Jaguar said " you will be punished". She looked to the ground and nodded slowly.


	4. Authors Note Read!

So as you know I have been trying to re do my story to make it better.

I came across my attempt from a year ago.

Tell me which one you like better because I feel this one flows better and I can write more on it.

She walked down the street tears threatening to pour from her eyes. He had left her, used her, and broken her heart. She felt her world crashing down around her. Her name was Maggie she was sixteen and for the past year had been hopelessly in love. She had black hair, fair skin, and blue grey eyes. As she walked past the store she knew she shouldn't. Something didn't feel right, but she needed to go to that park. The one they always went to when they needed to be alone. She got past the gate and looked around, completely empty. She sat on the swings and subconsciously swayed back and forth. Her mind went blank, her eyes were open but everything was a blur. Finally with no one around she let down her wall and let the tears flow. She heard movement but did not care she was lost in herself now. When it started to get closer, she wiped the tears away just in time to see a dark figure in front of her. Then everything went dark.

She woke up in a Victorian styled bedroom with only a single light left on. She panicked and quickly scanned the room, abruptly stopping when she saw someone standing in the corner. "So you're finally awake" a deep voice said. She stood up and backed away "where the fuck am I". She heard him laugh "no need for such harsh language, you are in midnight. I captured you as a gift for my friend. All of this will be less painful if you cooperate." This has to be a joke she thought to herself, a gift? How can you just give a person away? She heard the man laughing again "Mortals are so blissfully ignorant, you hold no power. It's a matter of who holds more power. Only the strongest survive. And who they choose to let live must comply with their demands." At this point she felt herself balling up her fists; she would not give up without a fight. He made a sudden move and every light in the room came on. She gasped as she saw her captor; just by looking at him she got chills. He was tall pale, and could swear she saw fangs coming from his mouth. "What are you" she whispered still trying to back away. His dark eyes glistened "My name is Gabriel and I am immortal, a vampire." She didn't know what to do, she was fucked. He had already shown he could see into her mind if he truly wanted to give her away to someone what was he going to do to her? Why did he choose her of all the people in the fucking world? He started walking towards her "Well Maggie, I am going to break you. You will be the perfect pet once I am done with you. And why did I choose you? I've been watching you for some time, you have such a dark aura and now with that boy gone from your life, it won't be as suspicious when you go missing." She shouldn't have left her house without telling anyone, she should have stayed home instead of leaving angry at her sister. All she did was say what she thought, and now she would never see her again. "Well now Maggie" Gabriel said while walking towards her "let's begin". She tried backing away but he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her to him. Suddenly flashes of her past danced before her eyes, he was in her mind. He shifted through her memories and stopped suddenly. She saw her twelve year old self with David. He was the only man who ever hit her, and he had done it constantly. David and her were walking down a path and they were fighting loudly. "You dumb Cunt" David shouted "why do you have to be so fucking difficult." He let his anger take over and knowing what was coming she started walking faster. He caught up to her and started choking her and she heard herself screaming. "Stop this Gabriel please" the vision disappeared only to feel herself being shoved to the ground. "You're to address me as my lord, and nothing else." She suppressed a laugh "of course my lord". She was still on the ground and could feel his anger as he kicked her hard in the ribs. She tried to hold the scream back but it got caught in her throat and she whimpered. "Maggie I have a feeling this is going to take quite some time."

A few months had passed when she next got a chance to look at herself. A witch had put a spell on her hair on Gabriel's command to keep it as it was. It didn't grow, and was still eerily black. She stood in "her" room staring at the mirror Gabriel had just given her. She had lost a considerable amount of weight. Her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. "What do you think of yourself Maggie?" he asked taking a spot beside her. She blinked a few times "wonderful job my lord". He clapped his hands together "excellent, I have arranged for you to meet your master today. He lives in Midnight as well with his son Get your stuff packed and meet me downstairs". A few days after she had arrived she walked into her room to realize that Gabriel had somehow managed to get her clothes from her house. While packing her stuff she realized how much easier it was now that she just did as she was told. She rarely even had her own thoughts anymore, she was a walking robot. Grabbing her stuff she headed down the stair case meeting Gabriel. "Let us go meet him; I don't enjoy keeping my friends waiting." He took a hold of her upper arm and within seconds she closed her eyes and felt the familiar feeling which was his way of traveling. When she opened her eyes she realized her new master must have a better position in their world. Everything looked much more elegant than Gabriel's, but she also felt more power. As she scanned the room her eyes fell on someone sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. Assuming it to be her new master she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Jaguar this is Maggie, your new pet." Gabriel said pushing her forward. He stood up and slowly walked over to her circling around her "Look at me Maggie". She hesitated but complied and looked up at him, he was like all of his kind flawlessly beautiful. His hair went down to his mid back and was the darkest shade of brown she had ever seen. "She has beautiful eyes Gabriel, where did you find her?" He laughed "in Portland, Oregon a few months ago, she was just sitting alone in a park." Jaguar seemed to contemplate this "well Maggie your room is up the stairs first room on the left I will call you when I want you". Cautiously she left the room and headed upstairs, all of the walls were painted a deep red. Her new room had quite a large bed and the bedding was black silk. She set her stuff down by the dresser and started unpacking; with every piece of clothing that she put away she tried to suppress the memoires that went along with it. Once she finished she laid on her bed waiting for her master to call her down to him. She tried to listen for any noise of him and Gabriel conversing but couldn't hear a thing. Her eyes slowly started closing, and she let the blanket of sleep cover her.

She woke as soon as she heard the door open, and sat up quickly. "Don't be afraid my pet." Jaguar cooed "I just wanted to check on you." Maggie nodded and looked down at her hands. Jaguar walked over to her bed slowly and sat down on its edge. "I know you just got here, but I need to leave for a few days. My son will be here to watch after everything". Just his presence made her dizzy; he seemed to be sucking up all of her energy. She risked looking at him; he seemed paler than he did earlier. After spending months with Gabriel she knew what that meant, he needed to feed. "My lord are you ok?" she said quietly. He looked over at her slowly and she noticed his gaze stray to her neck. "No, I need to feed" He laughed "But don't worry I have others for that purpose, sleep well my pet". She waited until he left the room to lie back down. He may seem nice, but Maggie had learned long ago that just because someone seemed kind meant nothing.

The next afternoon was the first time since she came to midnight that she saw the sun. It's warmth to her skin seemed to hurt her. She sat in the suns glow basking in its strange pain and then walked over to her dresser. Her master was gone and she wasn't sure what she should wear. Gabriel had always told her what he wanted her to wear. She settled for one of the outfits he had bought her a corset top and black tight jeans, all black of course. As she got to the top of the stair case she hesitated, she heard movement downstairs, time to meet her other master. As she reached the last step she made it a point to stare at her feet, she didn't want to risk staring right at him. "So you must be our new pet, not to bad" he laughed. That voice made her freeze, it was all too familiar. She pushed past all of Gabriel's teachings and looked up, hearing him gasp. He looked exactly the same, just the sight of him made her heart ache. The hazel eyes that looked back at her seemed to pierce through her. She thought she could forget him after everything that happened, apparently not. "Maggie what are you doing here?" he said running across the room "Why did you run away?" She looked back to the floor "I did not run my lord. I was taken here to be a gift to your father." They stood inches apart from each other her mind screamed at her to embrace him and bath in the comfort he always seemed to give her, but her training told her otherwise. "Don't call me that, I'm Colton to you nothing else" he said taking another step towards her "I'm sorry I never told you." She took a deep breath to calm herself "I'm sorry my lord I can't call you by your first name." She took a step back, he was getting too close, and she wasn't that girl anymore. "Maggie please, it's me, come here" he said softly and took another step closer. Maggie shook her head "Please my lord just leave me alone, the girl you knew is dead. She died quite some time ago." She felt the tears start to weld up as his eyes seemed to stare into her soul. She could almost feel him shifting through her memories from the past few months. Maggie closed her eyes tightly and tried blocking it all out. 'He shouldn't be here' she thought 'he shouldn't be trying to bring her back'. Colton took another step towards her, they were inches apart. "I know it's still you Maggie, please let me help". She shook her head "No my lord please don't do this, Maggie is dead don't you get it!" She looked down to the floor only to have him wrap his arms around her. She froze, so many different emotions screaming throughout her body. She could feel herself shaking, this man had been her world a few months ago but now everything was different. His voice came out so softly "please let me bring you back". Tears slowly started streaming from her eyes; he noticed and tried to wipe them away she instantly flinched. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my lord" she chanted as she let herself slip to the floor. 'It's just like before, every movement and I assume he is trying to hit me' before she even thought about it she started banging her head against the floor, attempting to make herself black out. "Maggie!" He screamed grabbing her head "knock it off!" She smiled sadly and looked up at him "can't we just forget about the past my lord? We can act like none of that had ever happened, that we didn't even know each other" He sat down on the floor in front of her "Maggie I couldn't forget you then, I can't now" They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally she said "My lord Maliki made me forget everything, or at least not think about it. When I saw you, it all came back". He laughed softly "cause I'm just that good". Her mind drifted back to the day they had ended it, he had blamed her she had seen it in his eyes. She wondered if he still felt that way. Was he only talking to her because he pitied her? She stared into his eyes trying to find a hidden meaning, there was nothing. She wasn't looking at the same man that had brought her so much happiness. "Why my lord?" she said softly "why didn't you tell me?" He sighed "I thought I would lose you, but I lost you anyway". She felt anger rise in her so quickly, she hadn't felt it in so long and it scared her. Maggie clenched her fists "You didn't lose me my lord" she said through clenched teeth "You let me go". She glared daggers at the ground then stood up quickly "If you will excuse me my lord, I shall leave you alone" she bowed and started walking up the stairs. She barely touched the handle of her door when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. "Don't walk away from me like that Maggie" Colton shouted. She looked down at the ground "I'm sorry my lord. What do you wish for me to do?" He growled "Stop calling me that, I know your not like that". She stared at him blankly "like what my lord?" Colton grabbed her wrist tightly "You know what I'm talking about, stopped playing dumb!" She winced "I'm sorry my lord but I no longer am allowed to be who I once was, I'm not free." They both jumped when they heard a noise downstairs "Colton come down here" Jaguar's voice echoed off the walls. He led Maggie down the stairs with him gripping her wrists tightly so she couldn't go back. Jaguar looked up as they entered the room "good to see you two have been acquainted" he said smiling. Colton shook his head "you have no idea father"


End file.
